


Not Pushing It

by Joanne_c



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Alan's relationship is something Sam wants deeply. He just doesn't want to push too hard in case Alan decides he's pushing too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Pushing It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hapakitsune (alexthegreat)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hapakitsune+%28alexthegreat%29).



> Please note, this is not an officially assigned Yuletide story. It is a story I had completed in the fandom, and I decided to upload it as a Yuletide extra. I went through the spreadsheet for the fandom and clicked on the Yuletide letters, choosing this recipient. I may have inadvertently chosen a recipient who is not into the kinks in the story (which I have added tags for as well) and I apologise for that. I went by the Yuletide letter in their LJ, and never saw the original request.

Looking back, Sam can never remember just how or why he started crawling into Alan’s bed when he stayed with the older man.

He thinks, speculates really, that it was one of those nightmares that never really stopped after his father’s disappearance, maybe the one about everyone leaving him, and that he’d needed to feel Alan to know he was still there, but it’s all conjecture, his mind has never let him remember all of it.

It becomes ritual, almost every time Sam stays over at Alan’s, he crawls into bed with Alan at some point during the night. It never occurs to Sam, curious as he is about sex, to wonder why Alan never has any of his girlfriends stay over on these nights, beyond feeling relieved that he doesn’t.

Sam’s sixteen when Alan gives up the pretence of dating, or at least that’s how Alan puts it, claiming himself to be too old to handle it any more, and taking himself officially off the market, devoting himself to work and keeping Sam in line, or so he says. Sam’s already noticed that Alan hasn’t been dating for a long time, so he doesn’t think about it much, beyond telling him that he’s really not too old to date, but he appreciates the time spent on himself.

The next night Sam stays with Alan, though, is the first time he just climbs into Alan’s bed while the lights are still on, in the late evening. “At least you can have someone to hold when I’m here,” Sam says, giving Alan a smile.

It’s not until much, much later that Sam will understand the brief, intense flicker of emotion in Alan’s eyes.

A new ritual starts, and Sam starts to figure out some of his confusing feelings for Alan, the ones that go beyond surrogate father and son, but the other man has never given an indication that he feels like more than a surrogate father to Sam. He bites his lip and puts the feelings aside, even as he clings tighter and tighter to Alan as they sleep in the same bed. His excuse is that it would be weird for him to stop, but the truth is, if that’s all he’s ever going to have, he’ll take as much as he can get.

Sam tries dating, girls mostly, boys aren’t Alan, nor what he’s really looking for. Girls are fun and soft and sweet and he likes kissing them, even going further with those who’ll let him, though it’s never been more than a stroking hand in their panties. Sam is very good at making those strokes add up to the girl coming hard, though. He still wants Alan through it all, though, more and more every day. He doesn’t stop staying with Alan, even though it’s starting to get dangerous, his cock hardening when he’s wrapped around the other man in bed, but he can’t give it up. He even wonders, briefly, if Alan knows something. He doesn’t push though. If there is something going on, one of them will have to break and say more than they’ve been able to.

Sam never thought he’d be the one to break first. He’d thought he had it under control, and would be able to hide it as long as he needed to. He remembers vividly why he does break, though.

Five years after his father disappeared, emotions running high for both himself and Alan, and Alan has a few drinks, more than the one or two that he might have with dinner. Enough for Sam to have to help Alan undress when they head to bed, undress him right down to his boxers, which Sam leaves on, because he’s never deliberately tried to see Alan naked, glimpses over the years have been all he’s seen of the entirety of the older man’s body.

It’s not then that it happens, though. Sam could almost understand if a cliché situation got out of hand, both of them missing his father, a little too much alcohol added to the mix, it was practically begging for the obvious conclusion.

But all he does is get Alan into his bed, and he does briefly press his lips to Alan’s cheek, something he’s never quite dared allow himself to do since he figured out how he felt, before settling down with him like they do every night they stay here together.

It’s in the morning that things change. Not that it’s unusual for Sam to wake up hard, especially when he’s in bed with Alan, but usually he makes his escape to the shower and takes care of his erection before Alan wakes, though Sam’s pretty sure Alan’s only pretended to be asleep a few times, but he kind of wonders if that’s just because he wants Alan to know, to realise Sam wants him too, but maybe he only thinks it’s morning wood, which isn’t entirely inaccurate, but Sam’s not hard in the morning half as often when he’s in his own house.

Today, though, it’s different. Alan’s clinging, with his arm in the most awkward position ever, to Sam. Whose cock is pressed up against Alan’s ass, and Sam can’t help thinking about the porn he’s read and watched, trying to figure out how it works with two guys, and wondering if Alan would want his cock inside him. Which is probably not the best thought to have in the circumstances, because his cock gets harder as he thinks, and he can’t move. He tries. Pushes back gently and Alan’s arm doesn’t move. Sam pushes forward and all that does is make him moan, but it’s soft enough that he probably isn’t going to wake Alan. That’s when Sam’s cock makes the decision for him, or at least he lets himself think that, and he decides that maybe rubbing against Alan until he comes will allow him to move enough to get out.

If Sam weren’t so turned on and still exhausted, he’d probably figure out how stupid that thought is, but he is and he doesn’t. He moves his hips slightly, moaning again, and soon he’s setting a rhythm, the one that never fails to get him off, and he can smell Alan’s scent and god, before too long he is coming in his briefs, forehead pressed to the back of Alan’s neck, and hoping the other man hasn’t woken.

Even as he thinks that, Alan moans. Sam doesn’t think twice, he just moves back and gets out of bed. He looks over at the other man, then, with a blush that feels like his face is on fire.

That’s when he notices Alan’s hand on his own cock, and the come that’s mostly staining Alan’s boxers, but there’s a little on his hand too. Sam runs to ‘his’ bathroom, hoping Alan will take the chance to clean himself up, and praying he’ll understand.

It’s kind of disconcerting when Sam makes his way to the kitchen and Alan’s dressed and making coffee as if nothing happened, but if that’s the way Alan wants it to be, and it appears it is when the conversation is started by Alan asking how Sam wants his eggs this morning, Sam can handle it, even if it feels distinctly weird after this morning.

The day passes as it usually does, and Sam wonders if he should head for the spare room tonight, but Alan says to turn the covers down for him, and doesn’t object when Sam is there when he comes in. Sam decides that they’re pretending it never happened at all, and he can handle that. It might be a little awkward when they hold each other for a while, but it’s something he’s sure they can get past. He sure isn’t giving up holding Alan unless Alan initiates that.

It’s when Alan guides Sam’s hand to his cock, and presses back against him, that Sam figures it out. They’re not talking about it. It’s going to last as long as it lasts, and Sam’s going to enjoy it, and if the moans Alan’s making as Sam actually gets to do some of the things he’s always wanted to do his cock are any indication, so will Alan. This time takes longer and Sam gets his cock between Alan’s legs, and god, it feels amazing. Sam cleans them both up, wordlessly, and they hold each other, sleeping like they always do.

This goes on for a while, they don’t do it every time Sam stays over, sometimes Alan is too tired, or not feeling well, more rarely it’s Sam not feeling like it. But it’s something Sam always looks forward to, and wants. He’s gone all the way with a girl now, and it was hot, but somehow never quite as hot as the first time with Alan. That’s the time Sam truly thinks of as losing his virginity.

Sam’s nineteen when the next change happens, and it’s one of those times he really didn’t expect things to shake up. Then again, shake ups are things no one expects. He’s been sort of dating a girl, mostly to stop people wondering why a nineteen year old boy isn’t dating someone, and he knows she has a jealous ex, but that’s why he picked her, she doesn’t expect sex from Sam, and they have a good time together.

Unfortunately it seems they’ve made the pretence too realistic, because one day as he takes her home after a movie, and sees her safely inside, then heads back downstairs, he runs into a wall of muscle, and there’s some sharp words about not moving in on someone’s territory and Sam says he isn’t, but the wall of muscle doesn’t seem to hear his protests, and does his talking with his fist, punching Sam in the ribs, and in the face. He then spits out the words to keep away from the girl. Sam doesn’t, of course, he calls the police and the girl and makes sure the asshole can’t get near her. It’s not the first time that the guy’s tried things, the police tell Sam. He’s not surprised that when he tries to call her again, a couple weeks later, that she’s not there. He checks into hospital records, praying she’s not going to end up a statistic, and can’t find anything, so he’s hoping she took the advice he emailed her about making a new identity, and if not there’s nothing else he can do.

That doesn’t happen until later, though, and Sam is in a world of pain, dizzy and about to throw up. He doesn’t know what to do or where to go, he’s just glad that he must’ve defended himself enough that the guy runs off. Sam tries to breathe the pain out, staggering to his bike.

He honestly can’t remember how he got to Alan’s, and his next clear memory is falling onto the couch, no idea where Alan is, and then Alan’s gasp of shock.

”What happened, Sam?” Alan asks, gently cleaning his bruises.

“Susan had an ex who didn’t like that she was moving on,” Sam says. “When I can think again I’ll send her some advice, but I can’t…fuck!” he screams in pain as Alan touches the bruise on his ribs.

”He could’ve killed you,” Alan says, frowning. He looks upset, and Sam hugs him gently.

”I’m okay,” he says.

“I should be taking better care of you,” Alan frowns. “It’s not as easy as when you were a kid and all I had to do was cover your scrapes.”

“You can take care of me any way you want,” Sam said, smiling. “You always have… Daddy,” it slips out, and Sam looks up at Alan. “Your boy just wants to love you, Daddy,” and he knows this isn’t about being taken care of the way Alan means any more. But is Alan receptive?

“Daddy will always let you love him,” Alan says, quietly, touching his lips to Sam’s gently. Sam sighs happily and returns the kiss.

“Take care of your boy, Daddy. Show him how much you love him.” Sam knows it’s partly the game and partly Alan’s fatherly feelings and he’s just going to pretend that’s how he feels too, because it is, even if there’s more to it.

The kisses don’t stay soft and gentle. Alan grows more needy as Sam does, and pushes clothes aside and off, barely taking time to unbutton, and Sam’s moaning and whimpering and hoping that he won’t come, but the pain from the bruises is just enough to keep him from spilling over. Though he almost loses it when Alan tenderly traces his lips over the marks on Sam’s ribs and up to a nipple.

“Such a good boy,” Alan murmurs and bites down, as he slides lube-coated fingers inside Sam’s tightness, because it’s his first time and Sam’s not even sure how this is going to work because Alan’s so big, but the stretching is so good and then Alan touches something and Sam knows all about the prostate but he never knew it would feel so fucking good and he moans deeper, rutting against Alan’s fingers and begging to have more inside him.

Alan lays him down and nods. “Just a moment, baby, Daddy wants to make sure he can see you,” and Sam’s looking up and nodding as he feels the blunt thickness of Alan’s cock and it’s not too big, it’s just perfect and Sam pushes for more even as the head’s just inside and Alan shakes his head, “No, Daddy will do this part,” stilling Sam’s hips and pushing in way too slowly for Sam’s liking, except that slow, burning stretch feels amazing and Sam is whimpering with need and he would guide Alan’s hand to his cock, only he knows Alan will do as he wants and that it’ll feel good.

Sam’s more right than he knows in his lust-addled mind and Alan strokes his cock, but slowly, as he starts to move in and out, and Sam’s begging for more, wanting and needing more, but it’s still slow and good and perfect in its way, so Sam doesn’t need to beg for more yet.

Or, as it turns out, at all, because by the time Sam would be begging, Alan’s strokes are firm and sure and his fucking has Sam feeling sore and so good, and they’re both so close, Sam’s never seen Alan’s face as he’s about to come, but he knows it instinctively, and then Sam’s over the peak and falling, coming harder and better than he ever has in his life and it’s maybe a minute before he feels Alan’s cock swell and the warmth of Alan’s come inside him.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Sam whispers, as Alan pulls out, checks him and cuddles close after doing so, before cleaning them up.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Alan says and kisses Sam before they sleep.

It’s another ritual, Sam rides Alan sometimes when they fuck, it’s not always Daddy and boy but it is that more than it isn’t, and Sam doesn’t think about whether it’s wrong, because it’s good and it’s them and that’s all that matters, but sometimes he wonders if he’s still the lost lamb to Alan, if he can ever be more than his boy, and while he needs his Daddy, he needs to be able to know his Daddy needs him, that he can love his Daddy. Not be in love, which Sam knows Alan doesn’t want from him, but to love him the way Daddy loves him.

It’s only a minor niggle, and one Sam doesn’t let it stop the rest of what he has with Alan being good, but still, it’s there. He knows not to push, not to try and make things change too much.

Maybe that’s why he doesn’t consult Alan when he gets the information that just might lead him to find something out about his father.


End file.
